saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins’ Adventures Series
This may contains spoilers (Inspired by Jaden's adventures and Winnie the Pooh Adventures...) Riley and Jack are twins, born with half Saiyan blood on their veins, who were forced to separate by birth and raise by different families, in order to save their lifes. Fourteen years later, they’re reunited at last after knowing who they really are. So, Saiyan Twins form together a team called Teen Warriors, with their adoptive families and their new and old allies to find anwsers about their birth family, so they travel many worlds, also face old and new enemies and obstacles that might change their lifes forever. '''Spoiler Alert: '''After reunited with their birth family, the team became more stronger and bigger but they face new dangerous nemesis, new adventures, still are forced to face new challenges, lost something important (Like in the past) but they never, ever, give up so easily. Members of Teen Warriors * Riley "McCall" Terra (1st leader and founder) * Jack "Dreyar" Terra (2nd leader and founder) * Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar (McCall Pack) * Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla (Team Natsu) * Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-lin, Caleb, Blunk, Matt Olsen (W.I.T.C.H) * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha (Winx) * Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Ryo, Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, General Najenda, Chelsea (Night Raid) * Red Ridding Hood, The Big Bad Wolf, Twitchy, Granny Puckett * Gintoki Samara, Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura (Team Yorozuya) * Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato (Team Avatar) * Chris Argent * Ingen and Leslie Terra (Parents of Saiyan Twins) * Lok Lambert, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon and Sophie Casterwill * Wave, Kurome, Bols and Ran (Former members of the Jaegers) * Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet and Candice Flynn Enemies * Harcos (Unknown) * Lord Darkar * Gerald Argent * Nogistune * Void-Stiles (Stiles’s evil side) * Dark Bloom (Bloom’s evil side) (Deceased) * Esdeath * Seryu Ubiquitous * Dr. Stylish * Kate Argent * Peter Hale (Reformed) * Zeref Dragneel * Acnologia * Frieza * Bailey Herra (Riley's evil side) (Deceased) * Zack Herra (Jack's evil side) (Deceased) * Prince Phobos * Lord Cedric * Nerissa * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Decaliton * Thanos Season 1: Teen Warriors! *Saiyan Twins meet The Little Mermaid * Saiyan Twins meet Aladdin * Saiyan Twins meet Anastasia * Saiyan Twins meet Aladdin * Saiyan Twins meet Beauty and The Beast * Saiyan Twins meet Cinderela * Saiyan Twins meet Sleeping Beauty * Saiyan Twins meet The Lion King * Saiyan Twins meet Pocahontas * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Finding Nemo * Saiyan Twins meet Snow White and the Seven Darfs * Saiyan Twins meet Mulan * Saiyan Twins go to Treasure Planet * Saiyan Twins meet Hercules * Saiyan Twins meet Thumbelina * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of the Return of Jafar * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Saiyan Twins meet Pinocchio * Saiyan Twins meet Bambi * Saiyan Twins go to Madagascar * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Alice in Wonderland * Saiyan Twins meet Peter Pan * Saiyan Twins meet Balto * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Black Cauldron * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas * Saiyan Twins meet Dumbo * Saiyan Twins meet Shrek * Saiyan Twins Adventures of Disney Villain’s Revenge (Season 1 Finale) Season 2: Heroes * Saiyan Twins meet Van Helsing (Film) * Saiyan Twins meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Saiyan Twins find out Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Saiyan Twins get Brave * Saiyan Twins meet Lilo and Stitch * Saiyan Twins in Cool World * Saiyan Twins join the Ghostbusters * Saiyan Twins in the Ice Age * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kung Fu Panda * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Pirates of Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Saiyan Twins get Hoodwinked! * Saiyan Twins meet Wreck-it Ralph * Saiyan Twins meet Scooby Doo (2002) * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride * Saiyan Twins’ Quest for Camelot * Saiyan Twins meet Tarzan * Saiyan Twins meet Osmosis Jones * Saiyan Twins go to Jurrasic Park * Saiyan Twins’ Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World * Saiyan Twins meet Iron Man * Saiyan Twins meet The Incredible Hulk * Saiyan Twins meet Iron Man 2 * Saiyan Twins meet Thor * Saiyan Twins meet Captain America, The First Avenger * Saiyan Twins join The Avengers (Season 2 Finale) Season 3: New Dangers * Saiyan Twins meet The Swan Princess * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Wizard of Oz * Saiyan Twins and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Hoodwinked Too! Good vs. Evil * Saiyan Twins Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Shrek 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: Belle's Magical World * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Despicable Me * Saiyan Twins and The Muppets (2011) * Saiyan Twins go to Hotel Transylvania * Saiyan Twins’s Road to El Dorado * Saiyan Twins go to Rio * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Mulan 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Toy Story * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 * Saiyan Twins play Jumanji * Saiyan Twins' The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version) * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kingdom Hearts * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Saiyan Twins go to Police Academy * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Toy Story 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ghostbusters II * Saiyan Twins get Tangled * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors’ Adventures of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess (Season 3 Finale) Season 4: Love and Friendship * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * Saiyan Twins get Frozen * Saiyan Twins meet The Princess and The Frog * Saiyan Twins go Home on the Range * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. * Saiyan Twins meet Equestria Girls * Saiyan Twins meet Casper * Saiyan Twins learn How to Train Your Dragon * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Winx Club: Magical Adventure * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors’ Adventures of Big Hero 6 * Saiyan Twins go Over the Hedge * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Inside Out * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs * Saiyan Twins Vs. The Mummy * Saiyan Twins on Scary Movie * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Police Acadamy 2: Their First Assignment * Saiyan Twins meet Robin Hood * Saiyan Twins meet The Iron Giant * Saiyan Twins meet Oliver and Company * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Mummy Returns * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Season 4 Finale) Season 5: New Challenges * Saiyain Twins meet Oz, Great and Powerfull * Saiyan Twins meet Coraline * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Finding Dory * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Dinosaur * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Iron Man 3 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Thor: The Dark World * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Shrek the Third * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors adventures of Pirates of Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Saiyan Twins meet The Incredibles * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Shrek Forever After * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Madagascar: Europe’s Most Wanted * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Scary Movie 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 * Saiyan Twins get Frozen Fever * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Space Jam * Saiyan Twins join Guardians of The Galaxy * Saiyan Twins meet Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Goosebumps * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Saiyan Twins meet Moana * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Police Academy 3: Back in Training * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of TinTin (2011) * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron * Saiyan Twins meet Ant-Man * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Captain America: Civil War (Season 5 Finale) Season 6: Evil Doppelgangers * Saiyan Twins get Scared Shrekless * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Saiyan Twins meet Doctor Strange * Saiyan Twins and Scooby Doo Camp Scare * Saiyan Twins meet Casper * Saiyan Twins meet The Addams Family (1991) * Saiyan Twins meet The Last Unicorn * Saiyan Twins go to Jurassic World * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance * Saiyan Twins get Tangled: Before Ever After * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Hotel Transvanlya 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Pirates of Caribbean: At World’s End * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Scary Movie 3 * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Toy Story 3 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Goosebumps * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Saiyan Twins and Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Saiyan Twins meet Lego Ninjas * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Scary Movie 4 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Spider Man: Homecoming (Season 6 Finale) Season 7: New Discovery * Happy’s Adventures of The Secret Life of Pets * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Lego Batman Movie * Saiyan Twins meet Ferninand * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Sing! * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass * Saiyan Twins get Tangled: Before Ever After * Saiyan Twins meet Trolls * Saiyan Twins meet Minions * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of The Addams Family (1993) * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Scary Movie 4 * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors learn How the Grinch stole Christmas. * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Zootopia * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Despicable Me 3 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of The Incredibles 2 * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Season 7 Finale) Season 8: Family * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors Adventures of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok * Saiyan Twins and Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Kingdom Hearts III * Saiyan Twins meet Black Panther * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures Of Coco * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Pirates of Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Toy Story 4 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Ant Man and The Wasp * Saiyan Twins meet Captain Marvel * Happy’s Adventures of The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors’ Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War * Saiyan Twins & Teen Warriors’ Adventures of Avengers: Endgame (Season 8 Finale) Season 9: The Beginning of the New Adventure * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Spider Man: Far From Home * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Saiyan Twins‘ Adventures of Frozen 2 * TV Shows * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Fairy Tail * Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Akame ga Kill! * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Tangled: The Series * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of House of Mouse * Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Song(s) for the intro of Saiyan Twins' Adventures Series * Dino Meneghin - Teen Wolf Main Title OST (Season 1) * Fairy Tail Opening 15 – Masayume Chasin (Season 2) * Dragon Ball Kai Opening Dragon Soul (English Version) (Season 3) * Fairy Tail Opening 21 "Edge of Life - Believe In Myself (Season 4) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme (Season 5) * Fairy Tail Opening 18 - Break Out (Season 6) * Naruto Shippuden Opening 19 - Blood Circulator (Season 7) * Naruto Shippuden Opening 7 - Toumei Datta Sekai (Season 8) * Kingdom of Hearts Opening - Sanctuary (English Version) (Season 9)